


Count

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Series: prOnz [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Spanking, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really thought you could get away?"</p><p>Porn battle prompt: angry sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awstilessum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/gifts).



> I uh, wrote this a long time ago (last year) and dug it out.  
> It fit for the angry sex porn battle prompt and I'm currently swamped with SPRING BREAK IS OVER homework and so yeah. I'm sorry it's terrible ;A; _This_ is actually the first thing I've ever written vaguely NON gen ^.^" Before this one I hadn't even written a kiss scene.  
>  I'm actually writing something for the BDSM prompt so there :P
> 
>  **Dub con** is not very major. Stiles is a bit taken aback but ends up liking it. Nothing really actual dubcon, but I figured I should tag it.

"You really thought you could get away?"

Stiles is a bit nervous at the tone of Derek's voice, too calm of a voice. Granted, he really shouldn't have embarrassed Derek in front of the pack by questioning his authority, and then scuttling off back to his house in a pathetic effort to try and escape Derek's fury.

"Uh...no?" the last bit came out a bit squeaked as Derek shot forward to pin Stiles against the door.

"You need to be punished for this."

"Oh my god. Do you realize how cliche that sound--" Stiles is cut off as Derek bodily lifts Stiles and tosses onto the bed. Stiles bounces. He actually bounces, that's how much strength Derek used. "Oh god," whimpered Stiles, immediately trying to crawl off the bed, but Derek's hand shoots out and grabs Stiles' ankle and pulls him back onto the middle of the bed.

"Stay still, and don't move," growled Derek. Stiles, naturally, proceeds to wiggle as much as he can to get out of Derek's tight grip. Derek growls, frustrated, and braces his forearm onto Stiles' lower back, and yanks Stiles' jeans and boxer briefs off in a vicious tug.

The first swat at Stiles' ass startles Stiles so much, he freezes. The second, stronger, slap startles Stiles back into motion, squirming as he tries to escape, a red flush of embarrassment spreading across his back. Derek, however, has a strong arm pressed against Stiles' back, and Stiles' squirming is in vain. Derek spanks Stiles one more time, before pausing.

"Count," bit out Derek. Stiles twists his head around, staring incredulously at Derek. "Count, or I'll spank you 100 times, instead of 20."

Stiles blanches at that, and nods frantically. And so, the next time Derek's palm came down on Stiles' ass cheeks, Stiles cries out, "1!"

To Stiles' horror, the hot stinging pain that his ass nerves are experiencing is exciting other parts of his teenage boy body. Before long, every slap of Derek's palm against Stiles' ass is going directly to his groin, heat pooling in his cock just as much, if not more, than the burn on his bottom. By the time he's biting out "12" he's desperately trying to not moan the numbers, half humiliated, half more turned on than he's ever been in his life.

It's at this moment when he feel Derek shift on the bed, and reach over him to the night stand next to his bed.

"Dere--" before Stiles can finish his question, Derek's fingering him. " _Holy shit_ " moaned Stiles as he felt Derek's lubed up finger wiggling around in his asshole.

Within seconds, another finger is added, and Stiles is moaning like a bitch in heat (oh god the dog jokes Stiles could make if he weren't out of his mind with arousal), and Derek's fingers are magnificent, twisting just right, and--oh!--hitting his prostate and making sparks pop behind Stiles' eyelids, when suddenly, Derek's fingers are twisting 360 as Derek swings a leg over Stiles, and straddles Stiles' back.

"Wha--" again, Stiles is cut off, this time when Derek's other, now free hand (as Derek sitting on Stiles is just as effective for keeping Stiles put)comes down on Stiles' ass, the almost-forgotten sting and heat doubling with the jolt of Derek's fingers prodding at Stiles' prostate and Stiles is choking out a moan and a "please, Derek, _please_ ", desperately trying to rut against the sheets for sweet friction.

"Count!" snarled Derek, sounding just as breathless as Stiles' answering "13!"

And so it went for the next 7, except now, Stiles could feel the spanking so much more when a particularly brutal slap caused Stiles' asshole to shift and Derek's (now three) fingers were jostled as they twisted within Stiles. By the end of it, Stiles could barely gasp out a "20" as his mind was reeling with the pain and pleasure, his body so desperate for release.

Derek had just barely finished spanking Stiles to the promised 20 before he quickly jumped off and stripped off his jeans like they were on fire. Before Stiles could reach for his aching, dripping cock, Derek had grabbed Stiles' wrists and yanked them above his head. With his free hand, he hurriedly poured lube onto his own stiff, erect cock and barely even stroked it on when he pushed into Stiles with one fluid, albeit rough, stroke.

Stiles moans as he feels that empty part of him, finally filled, finally stuffed full to the brim, and loving it. Derek sets a fast, frantic pace, neither of them can take anymore slow foreplay after what had just happened. Before long, Stiles is gasping and choking out "please oh god" and "yeah, harder" as Derek's slamming into him, Stiles' bruised and tender ass getting the full brunt of the force--Stiles is delirious with how fucking _good_ that feels, the pain and pleasure mixing together. Soon, Stiles feels the telltale thickening of Derek's knot forming. Although usually Stiles is a bit wary of it (even though once it's in, it's fucking heaven), today, he's just so desperate for something to fill Stiles to bursting, he bucks back into Derek's thrusts, and with a bit of a stretch, Derek's knot is in Stiles, and Derek's just rutting into Stiles for a few more rocks of his hips before his seed is spilling, hot and perfect into Stiles.

The next half an hour is just Derek occasionally rocking into Stiles as they wait for Derek's knot to shrink enough to pull out. Stiles is almost asleep by the time Derek gently pulls out of him and reaches to roll Stiles over so that they're cuddling.

"'m sorry," murmurs Stiles as he snuggles his head against Derek's chest. Derek says nothing but smiles faintly and presses his lips to Stiles' bristly buzz-cut and wraps his arms tighter around Stiles' waist. And as the afternoon sun filters into the room through the blinds, the two drift off to sleep, wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr me baby](http://alphadragons.tumblr.com)


End file.
